kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Dark of the Night
Davy Jones' Song from Operation: DUTCHMAN, Dark of the Night (originally from Anastasia). Story and Song "Oo-ah-oo! If she finds the other two, she may have a chance of defeating you for true!" "Uh…not that I'm trying to sound like a coward, but you think it might be best to quit while you're ahead?" Bruce asked. "NO! I, Davy Jones, will not show weakness against some tiny, insignificant BRAT! The throne of the Ocean King and the Sea Crown belong to ME!" he shouted, getting up. "I will drag Eva Roberts and her friends to the depths, no matter what!" With that, he burst into song: In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning. He slashed his sword and cut off the top of Octoroo's staff. And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. He walked out the exit and the crew immediately turned their attention to him. It scared me out of my wits! He stood on the railing and fell to the deck, splitting into pieces. A corpse falling to bits-ah! Then I open my eyes and what do I see? THE NIGHTMARE WAS ME! His head bounced to the center where he quickly reassembled himself. I was once the most powerful man in the sea! He sang, bending up some water. When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake-ah! He then threw the water and froze Bruce. Afterwards, he took the magic clam from Octoroo and showed an image of Nigel and Eva's first meeting at Sector J. My curse made each of them pay! But ONE little girl got away! Eva Roberts beware, Davy Jones' AWAKE! He then began to dance his way back upstairs while the pirates sang. (In the dark of the night, evil will find her!) (In the dark of the night, evil will brew!) Some pirates grabbed Sector Z and forced them to dance along. Revenge will be sweet! When my CURSE is complete! (In the dark of the night…) "SHE'LL BE GONE!" Ashley then walked up and handed a red wig to him. I can feel my powers are slowly returning! He took the wig and pushed Ashley away, taking his hat off and putting it on. Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! While Ogie sprayed cologne on him, Dave and Lenny held up the magic clam's mirror in front of him as he combed his wig. The mirror showed him with Numbuh 10's face. As the pieces fall into place I'll see her gone without trace! He quickly turned around, threw off his wig, and put his hat back on. Eva Roberts, say to your face: FAREWELL! Just then, a bunch of fish jumped up on deck and began dancing as well. (In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!) "TERROR'S THE LEAST I CAN DO!" (In the dark of the night, evil will brew!) Some fish then bounced on Jones' hat and danced. Soon, she will feel That her nightmares are real! (In the dark of the night…) "SHE'LL BE THROUGH!" Jones exclaimed as he shook the fish off of his hat. (In the dark of the night, evil will find her! (Find her!)) (In the dark of the night, evil will doom her! (Doom her!)) Jones then marched to the front point of the ship. My friends, it's a sign (IT'S THE END OF THE LINE!) (In the dark of the night!) (In the dark of the night!) Jones then used his waterbending to make a large, glowing green whirlpool. Come, my minions, rise for your master! Let your evil shine! (In the dark of the night!) A bunch of fish began getting sucked into the whirlpool and turning into monster fish. Find her now, yes, swim ever fastah! (In the dark of the night!) (In the dark of the night!) (In the dark of the night!) "SHE'LL BE MIIIINNNNE-AH!" Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Songs